Rose Warriors: Vengeance
October 24, 2014, October 17, 2014, October 26, 2014 |genre= Action-Adventure, Open World |modes= Single Player |ratings= |platforms=J-STORM |media= Optical Disc }} Rose Warriors: Vengeance (Japanese: ローズの復讐 Revenge of the Rose) is the second installment of the Rose Warriors series of video games. Unlike the previous game, Rose Warriors: Vengeance has a much more diverse and open feel to the game, allowing for the player to choose their own paths, similar to that of ''Skyrim''. Gameplay Similar to games like Skyrim, Rose Warriors: Vengeance features a large, open-world environment with many NPC's that give various side quests for certain rewards and experience. Players are able to increase their reputation levels by completing (or by ignoring) side quests, and can gain rarer rewards from quests when their reputation is better. Similar to the LEGO games, Rose Warriors: Vengeance marks the location of the next quest on the map, and automatically starts once a person gets close enough to it. Like the Legend of Zelda series, which has the Postman deliver messages to Link, Rose Warriors: Vengeance has a similar PDA system, which allows for some people to contact you for various reasons. Some of these reasons are for sales within shops, side-quests or, in very few cases, main quests. Main quests that are given through the PDA are not shown on your map. Story The game takes place five months after it's prequel, and it is clearly shown in the personality and character developments made between characters. The Rose Warriors have been taught the by a man named , in order to communicate using secret codes. Many of the Rose Warriors gain updated appearances, personalities and weapons, with many of the older weapons re-imagined. The new land in which the characters reside in is heavily expanded upon: with nine known continents, three oceans and two seas. While most of the western landmass -- the location of North, Central and South America, when compared to modern Earth -- has been traversed, very little of the eastern landmass has been able to be travelled to, as a heavy storm has been raging across the ocean since the dispersed. Light of Darkness '. Creative, right? Anyway, so decided to try and take over this new world. So, a group of people decided to stop him, and collected the , granting them immense power.... actually too immense. Well, to sum this story up, there was a big fight, and now everyone lives happily ever after... ....or not.| , in the prologue}} .|g = Vengeance}} After defeating and and saving the , the Rose Warriors find themselves in a state of temporary rest, aiding with the clean up and restoration of the city now known as Mezameru. While cleaning up, a group of the Rose Warriors find a strange prism. They bring it to Raven, who recognizes it right away, and aims to destroy it. In the process, the prism fills with a mystical power, and she is split into five different personalities: passion, rage, happiness, laziness and timidity. Morcubus, watching upon the Rose Warriors in secret, uses this as an opportunity, breaking his cohorts out of prison to defeat the Rose Warriors. Raven's different personalities are all kidnapped by Morcubus, and their powers are slowly drained in order to resurrect Palkia and Dialga, and summon . Fearful Rest Chaotic Sunshine Characters Playable Characters Allies There are a lot of characters you meet that help you with advice, hints or own shops. These people are very important people who will give you any of the three. For a list of every other NPC who says a very vague or pointless phrase, see here. Enemies Bosses Locations The large world that players can explore in the game, , has expanded since the previous title. While the previous title had players travelling through portals in order to reach new areas, Vengeance allows players to roam freely using multiple modes of transportation. Below on the table lists the locations of note: towns, cities, and other landmarks where characters reside. Trivia *The original copyrighted name for the game was "Rose Warriors: Chapter 2". Goofs *Coagulation is known as "Blood Gulch" in-game. Coagulation was the Halo 2 remake of the popular Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map "Blood Gulch", and was named as such in the online web-series ''Red vs. Blue''. Gallery RoseWarriors2.png|English logo RoseWarriors2Jap.png|Japanese logo RoseWarriors2BoxPAL.png|PAL regions boxart RoseWarriors2BoxJap.png|Japanese boxart Category:Alternate Canon